


Sunshine and naps

by Phantomxlegend



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Magnus likes the sun, OOC warning maybe, Oneshot, Sam is tired of his crap, Tired Magnus, naps, sunny boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: It's annoying when Magnus wanders off, but he's usually somewhere sunny.  Sam just has to find where the sunny spot of the day is.
Relationships: Samirah al-Abbas & Magnus Chase
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Sunshine and naps

**Author's Note:**

> Have I finished reading Magnus chase? no. I also haven't read a single fanfiction which I think is an achievement of it's own (I don't want spoilers). This idea kinda just came to me I guess a while ago and I wanted to write something like it for a long time. I also didn't know how to tag this fic... I don't know how good this is since again, I haven't finished reading the series but whatever. Enjoy.

Sam didn’t know where Magnus could have gone, it’s not like there were many places that he actually hung out in. He usually stuck around a few places. 

Even his hallmates on floor 19 haven’t seen him all day.

“I thought that he was there at breakfast but I haven’t seen him since,” T.J. shrugged, “wonder where he’s gone off to.”

“I’ve been looking for him all day, it’s not like he could have gone far,” Sam growled, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she stormed away. T.J. hummed but didn’t say anything else. She even checked his room, it was in normal condition. Everything was in order so Sam wasn’t too worried that something happened to him. It was just so unusual that he would disappear like this.

With a huff, Sam left Vahalla and knocked on the closed, shaded door of Blitz’s shop. It was closed today for some reason that Blitz hadn’t mentioned.

“Hello Sam,” Blitz smiled when he opened the door to see Sam. He stayed in the shade of his shop.

“Have you seen Magnus today?” Sam asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

“No, he hasn’t come by, why?” Blitz frowned, “is something wrong?”

Sam sighed, “I haven’t been able to find him anywhere today.” Sam pressed her hands to her hips.

“Hm,” he shrugged, “he could be out on the hill down somewhere that way by the woods,” Blitz pointed in one direction, “I know that he likes that place.”

“Okay,” Sam nodded and bid Blitz goodbye before flying off in the direction that Blitz pointed, looking for any sort of hill. She tried to imagine a place that Magnus would like.

Eventually, she dropped down on a grassy hill that overlooked some trees and a lake. The sun shone brightly on the top, there were some collections of wildflowers scattered around.

Near a patch of wildflowers (that might not have been there earlier today, it was hard to tell) laying down in the grass was the familiar blond-haired boy in question. Sam growled under her breath as she marched over to him.

Magnus was sprawled out in a relaxed position, his arms stretched above his head like a sleepy cat. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm. He was asleep. Jack hung around his neck in pendant form.

Sam dug her boot into his side a lot harder than she meant to. Magnus grunted and opened his eyes, glaring up at her.

“Ow,” he muttered, rubbing his side where Sam had kicked him, “what was that for?”

“What are you  _ doing  _ out here?” Sam snapped, crossing her arms in front of her chest, “I’ve been looking for you all day.”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Magnus shook some grass out of his hair when he sat up.

“It looks like you were taking a nap on the top of this hill,” she said.

“Yeah, and you didn’t have to  _ kick  _ me.”

“Why are you out here?” Sam was tempted to kick him again, “you’ve been gone all day and no one knew where you were.”

“Didn’t realize that it was a crime to do so,” he shrugged, “and you found me.”

“I had to get help from Blitz to find you.”

Magnus spread his hands, “see, Blitz knew where I was. It’s all fine.”

“He  _ didn’t,  _ he assumed you’d be over here,” Sam sighed through her nose.

Magnus flopped back down in the grass, letting his eyes flutter shut., “maybe you should try relaxing every once in a while. It’s good for you.” A small grin tugged at the corners of his lips. His cheeks were slightly red from being out in the sun for so long but Sam knew that (annoyingly) it wasn’t sunburn.

“And for your information, I wasn’t planning on taking a nap out here.”

“You’re so stupid.”

“Thanks, I try.”

Magnus peeked an eye at Sam, he patted the grass next to him, “sit down.”

Sam tried to glare at him but he held her gaze with a lazy smile. Sam groaned but sat down next to him. The grass was a lot softer than it looked and it  _ was  _ comfortable, not that Sam would ever admit that out loud. Magnus stretched out again.

“There aren’t many clouds out today so it’s nice to layout,” Magnus said.

“If you like being in full sun all day,” Sam picked at a blade of grass. Magnus only shrugged. 

No matter how dumb he was at times, Sam had to give him credit, he was pretty good at picking spots to lay in.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had some fun writing the ending part but I didn't really know how to start this fic or how to write the beginning so hopefully that went well. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this little Magnus Chase fic. There will probably be more when I actually finish the series. Thank y'all ily <3


End file.
